MicroNations Fandom:Template policy
Templates are an important part of making pages on MicroNations Fandom look professional and match with the standards of even Wikipedia Pages. It is expected that you have read this page before requesting a template be created or before adding/removing a template, so don't use that as an exscuse if cautioned! You can view a full list of this Wiki's templates here: What is a template? Wikia oficially describes templates as "A special type of page that has been created so it's content can be included in other pages". You may see on most Nations articles something that looks a little like the box on the right. This is one of the most commonly used templates called an Infobox. They give basic detail on the nation that is an effect a Fact Card about your micronation. In effect, templates are helpful implements to get certain ideas across about what the page is about, or for administrators and experienced users who might want to help out editing the page, to define categories as seen by the "Improve" template and the "WIP" (Work in progress) template. There are many help articles and such on community wiki that can explain in more detail how templates can be made, but below is a list of MicroNations Fandom's own rules on making templates. Policy on creating templates *If you want to request the creation of a template you can ask an Administrator to do so, as long as it is in according with the following rules. Regular users do not have the ability to create templates themselves here on MicroNations Fandom, in order to regulate them properly. *Do NOT ask to create Infoboxes, full stop. Infoboxes are provided by the Administrator community in order to create a uniformed wiki in which each category of page shows the same types of information. *Navboxes for your nations can be implemented by editing one of the already existing navbox templates, you do not need to ask an administrator to create your own design of them as it once again, is uniform for the wiki. *You do not need to ask for template to be created that explains that this page refers to your micronation or any particular micronations, that is why we have categories. *You are free and able to make templates for your Signature in talk pages and blog/forum posts. Policy on adding templates to an article *You are free to implement any template that exists on the wiki into an article, as long as it is deemed fitting toward the article. For instance, adding a Navbox that contains links to another Nation's pages is not needed, nor is adding a WIP template to a finished page. *You may not add an Improve template to any page that has existed for more than''' one month', please just notify an admin that it is not up to standard and it will likely be deleted. *Adding random/a large amount of templates to a page will be classed as Vandalism, as will editing templates innapropriately on another article. *Userbox templates are designed to appear on your Profile, and are largely open source. You will be able to edit them with much detail by adding them to your profile. Policy on removing templates from an article *It seems obvious enough but just for clarity, don't remove templates like Infoboxes and Navboxes from other nation's articles. Doing so will be classed as Vandalism. *Do '''NOT' remove Improve templates from your own article or any other article, they are there to show that this article requires further development and not to shun you. Administrators will remove Improve templates in time, anyone caught removing these templates will be cautioned and gently reminded of this page's existence. *If you accidentally remove a template from your article, you can revert your edit using the page history or if this has not been published just undo it using the shortcut you have saved on your keyboard. (Ctrl + Z for Windows & Mac) Category:MicroNations Fandom